Atonement
by boz2588
Summary: Johnny and Lulu fan fiction. What happens when a love grows stronger through mistakes and betrayal?
1. Dreams and a Hotel Room

**CHAPTER 1**

_"Lulu. What you are doing is wrong. You don't know how those animals operate."_

_"Come on, Jase. I see where you are coming from but really what harm could there be."_

_"Lulu, they cannot be trusted."_

_"I trust Johnny." Lulu said with a sigh. She felt like she always had to make Johnny he good guy to everyone these days. Everybody was warning her that he will ruin her life. Johnny will do this, Johnny will do that. The cycle just kept going and she wasn't in the mood to do it today with Jason. She expected Jason to take the news better than Lucky and Nikolas. But she bet Jason wouldn't react the way Lucky reacted. Noone would. When Lucky found out he was yelling every insulting thing he had ever thought of. He even kicked her out of his house. But Jason wasn't like that. He, surely, was angry but he wouldn't let his anger get the best of him._

_"He may not hurt you physically but he will emotionally." Jason said sternly._

_"Jase, why can't you just be happy for me? I am having a baby. Like it or not, Johnny is a part of me and this child now." Lulu said with a hint of happiness in her voice. Ever since she found out all she was doing these days was smiling and radiating with happiness. She even managed to get Jason smile. Her brother never smiled unless he was happy. But the smile from his face dropped as fast as he heard 'Zacchara' and 'baby' mentioned in the same sentence._

_"I am happy for you. It is just that I don't want you to lose your life to Johnny when you two get married."_

_"Jason," Lulu said with a soft smile on her face as she walked towards him, "I love Johnny. He loves me too. And we are going to raise this baby together. And I would really appreciate it if my brother was there to teach this little guy," Lulu said as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "things me and Johnny wouldn't be able to teach him or her." She finished. Jason looked at her and smiled._

_"But don't expect me to teach baseball or tie pigtails with pink bows." Jason stated with a serious expression. Lulu laughed._

_"That's Johnny's and my job." She said with a glowing with a smile. Jason embraced her in a hug._

_"I really am happy for you. I am also proud to have a sister like you, even though were not siblings biologically, you will always have a special spot in my heart." Lulu smiled._

_"Thanks Jase."_

_"So, have you two set a date?" Jason asked as he pulled away from Lulu. Lulu walked to the couch with Jason right behind her. She plumped onto the couch so hard that Jason gave a worried look. It didn't go unnoticed with Lulu._

_"Relax. Jase. Nothing is going to happen. So don't walk on eggshells around me." Jason sighed a breath of relief. Lulu motioned Jason to sit down. "As a matter of fact, we have set a date." She replied simply._

_"And?" Jason asked with a curious expression._

_"And…" Lulu continued with a soft smile "We chose January 17." Lulu looked to Jason who had an amazed and hopeful look on his face. Love just shone through him._

_"Emily's birthday." Jason said with astonishment in his voice. "Lulu, are you sure. You don't have to do it for me."_

_"No. Jase, I wanted to. I know how much Emily meant to you. She meant a lot to me to. I hope it's alright with you." She said biting her lower lip in anticipation._

_"Lulu. Yeah. It is an honour." Jason said reassuringly to Lulu. Lulu quit biting her lip._

_"Now. I have something to ask of you."_

_"What might that be?" He asked._

_"I was hoping you might like to walk me down the aisle." She said going back to her habit of biting her bottom lip when she was nervous. Jason flashed a grin._

_"I wouldn't like to. I would love to." Lulu pulled Jason into another hug. He pulled away getting a funny feeling all of sudden._

_"What about Luke. Shouldn't he walk you down?"_

_Lulu smirked. "You know how Luke is. He would buy the first pair running shoes he'd see and grab a couple of bottles of scotch and run to the town, correct that, country farthest from Port Charles if I asked him."_

_Jason smirked._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Mommy. Mommy." Lulu felt someone poking her in the dark. She opened her eyes and saw a petite figure leaning over her on the huge bed. She groaned as she got out of bed and turned on the lights. She looked to the alarm clock on her nightstand and it read 2:36 a.m.

"Joshua. What's wrong? Honey, why aren't you in bed?" Lulu asked with her eyes barely able to make out he small boy.

"Mommy. I had a bad dream." He said pursing his lips. Wow. He amazed her everyday. Whenever she looked at him she felt as if she was looking into a mirror. He had blond hair, hazel eyes and a nose like Lulu. But his lips, cheeks, and chin were all Johnny. For a 4 year old he was mature for his age. Too mature if you asked Lulu. He would notice when Lulu forced a smile after talking to Johnny on the phone. He always sensed something was wrong between the two. But still, they always loved him and gave all their attention to him.

Lulu sat back down on the bed and stroked Joshua's hair.

"What kind of bad dream?" Lulu asked him.

"You and daddy fighting." His words struck Lulu in the heart. She knew he heard her and Johnny argue hundreds of times. She was torn that her little boy was the victim.

"Hey, baby boy. Mommy and daddy sometimes don't agree with one another but that doesn't mean we don't love you. Baby, I promise you won't have any bad dreams about me and daddy." She said.

"How?" He asked looking up at her.

"You leave that to me. Now, how but my little spaceman go to sleep?"

"I don't want to sleep in my room by myself."

"You want to sleep her with me tonight?" She asked him. Joshua nodded. He lay in the bed and she tucked him in. She walked to the light switch but stopped as she heard Joshua's voice

"Mommy! Don't forget Rocky!" He exclaimed.

"Relax. I will go get Rocky." Lulu replied. Lulu walked down the hall to Joshua's room. She grabbed the stuffed teddy bear that was lying on the bed and walked back to her room. Joshua was waiting for her to come back. She smiled at his excitement.

"Here you go baby." She said as she handed him his teddy bear he named Rocky. She turned off the lights and lay next to Joshua. He snuggled next to her. She kissed the top of his head and just lay there stroking his hair.

**XXXXX**

Lulu couldn't fall asleep at all. Joshua was sleeping soundly. Lulu figured he was in 'candy land' in his dream because he kept mumbling candy in his sleep. She was worried about the fact that her child was having bad dreams that had her and Johnny in it and she was worried with the fact that Johnny still wasn't home. Earlier that day he said he had 'business' to take care of. Usually, in the mob world that meant to mind your own business. Lulu, born a Spencer, always asked too many questions regarding the business. Well, it wasn't her fault she was always curious. It was just a gene she picked up from her family. Well, Johnny was never good at 20 questions. Every time she asked him something about his business such as "What time are you coming back from work?" or "What is going wrong for you at work?" he would shoot her down by saying to watch their son and forget about asking those questions again. It angered her to the core that he always made decisions for her. She just wanted a normal marriage. Is that to much to ask of him?

Lulu's thoughts were cut short when she heard the front door of the penthouse shut with a loud thud. She got up and put on her night robe and glanced to see if Joshua was still asleep. It confirmed to her that he was still asleep because he mumbled lollipop in his sleep. She slowly slipped out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her only leaving an inch open. She made her way down the hall and she stopped at the top of the steps. There he was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She made her way down the steps and finally reached the bottom.

"Johnny?" She asked in a low tone of voice. He looked up to see her. Lulu could see he had a small gash on his forehead. She made her way to the couch. Johnny moved slightly over and she sat down.

"What happened to you?" She asked with concern.

"Lulu, go back to bed." He snapped. Lulu was taken back at him. He put his head back into his bed.

"Don't tell me what to do." She spat back at him. "I am not some wife you can toy around with. I didn't marry you so I could stay at home and clean. I surely didn't marry you so you could ignore our son."

"Lulu. Go back to bed!" He yelled at her.

"Lower your voice. Joshua is sleeping and I don't want him to wake up. Now tell me what happened." She was determined to get an answer from him.

"I am not going to fight with you tonight."

"Damn right you are not. Did you know that while you are out doing the world some kind of favour by killing "business partners" your child is barely able to sleep because he has nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares?" Johnny asked.

"Us. We are his nightmare. Me and you fighting all the time."

"Lulu. I am not fighting with you. You just don't know how to drop something when I tell you to." He said getting up to walk to the fireplace.

"I tell you our son is having nightmares and somehow it turns out to be my fault?! God. Johnny? Do you hear yourself?" She asked with shocked voice.

"I didn't say it was your fault. I am just saying that you should drop asking questions about the business. I can't get you involved into it. You and Josh are already too much involved. You both have targets glued to your backs. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you guys." He said looking towards Lulu.

"I told you years ago. Danger follows me where ever I go."

"This is a different kind of danger, Lulu. And life isn't the same as it used to be years ago. We have a child, now. And it is not fair to him if he is in the middle of the danger."

"I understand that. But it also isn't fair to Josh, and even to me, that every time you get angry about something such as me asking what time you'll be back from a forsaken place, you go out on a drive. If you were to ask Josh which parent he is more fond of he will, and I promise you, he will say me. You know why, Johnny? Because, I am with him 24/7. He doesn't leave my side for 1 second. Would it kill you to spend time with him or me? Are we ever going to be able to sit down for 1 minute and just talk like normal people do?" If he didn't reply she was just going to lose it. He closed the gap between them until he was standing in front of her.

"Lu. You know that I love you and Josh." He said rising his hand up to stroke her cheek. Lulu pushed his hand away.

"Sure feels like it." She said sarcastically. Johnny smirked at her sarcasm.

"Haven't changed have you?" He said grinning. Lulu turned to him with annoyance plastered to her face.

"Excuse me? We've been married for 4 and a half years and now you notice I haven't changed." She grabbed the pillow from the couch and was about to throw it at him but Johnny grabbed her arm making her drop the pillow back down. She pulled her arm back to her side and looked up at him with the same look she gave him when he asked the question.

"It was a statement."

"Don't even start with me Zacchara!" She said pointing at him.

"You look gorgeous when you are angry." He said grinning.

"Hey? Hey, buddy! Don't you go turning the subject around." Johnny sat down on the couch.

"Lulu. Come on drop it. Would you?"

"Promise me that you will spend more time with Joshua."

"Lulu. I will. Okay? I have been busy these past few months." He said simply as Lulu sat next to him.

"How about now?"

"Lets just say I have a load of time, now that an issue has been removed." Lulu looked to the ground knowing what he implied to when he referred to the word 'removed'. She looked back up at him.

"How did you get that gash?" She asked as she got up and went into the bathroom to get a first aid kit.

"I got hit." Lulu's eyes widened. "No not that kind of hit. I got hit with a chair."

"That explains it." Lulu said as she put the washed the wound with disinfectant and a cloth. Johnny twitched a little causing Lulu to slightly fall on top of him. She was about to get up but Johnny put his arms around her.

"I really see myself enjoying these days off." Johnny said with a grin causing Lulu to smirk.

"Maybe in your dreams and a 5 star hotel. But certainly not in this house, dear. We wouldn't want our little boy walking in on us in an awkward position." She said grinning.

She got up and put a band-aid on the dry gash.

"I am going to bed." She said as put the kit away and began walking up the stairs.

"Can I join you?" He said grinning.

"Sorry. Child in our bed." She said giggling.

"Maybe next time." He said smirking.

"Like I said, in your dreams or a 5 star hotel room," Lulu said as she walked back towards the room, "Good night. Oh yeah, don't let the couch bugs bite." She waved him goodbye. He just sat on the couch grinning. He laid down and fell asleep.


	2. Time Away?

**CHAPTER 2**

Lulu awoke the next morning recalling the night before. She turned to her side to see if Joshua was still asleep. He was nowhere to be seen. Lulu got up in a hurry and put her night robe on and got out of the room. She walked to Joshua's room and saw that the toys were where he left them yesterday; on the shelf. She ran down to the living room and didn't see him.

"Joshua?" She called through the empty house. "Johnny?" Lulu started to panic. She didn't see a sign on Joshua nor Johnny.

"Lulu, get a hold of yourself. He is with Johnny." She said to herself trying to calm down. "But what if he isn't? What if Johnny went to work and Joshua was in the house with me when he left?" She started to panic. She ran out through the hall and where the guard greeted her.

"Good day, Mrs. Zacchara. How are you?"

"I am fine, Andre. Have you seen my husband or my son this morning?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." The guard replied with a jolly smile on his face. Lulu sighed a breath of relief.

"Did my husband mention where they were going?"

"No, Mrs. Zacchara. All that the boss said was something about bonding."

"Really?" Lulu said with a smirk beginning to form.

"Yes. Mrs. Zacc-"

"Call my Lulu. Its easier for you and a relief for me." She said.

"Relief?" Andre asked confused. Lulu laughed.

"I don't like to be called 'Mrs.' because it makes me feel too professional. That's not me." She said to Andre.

"Okay. I will remember to call you Lulu."

"If you want coffee or need anything feel free to knock and I'll get it for you." She said smiling.

"Okay. Thank you." Lulu closed the door behind her. She went back into the bedroom and got dressed. She put on her favourite pair of light blue denim jeans and her favourite white rocawear charm tee. She put her black uggs on made her way down to the livingroom. She grabbed her purse from the computer desk and grabbed her jacket from the closet. She locked the door to the house informing Andre that she went to the Metro Court to visit her cousin. She waited for the elevator to come. Once the elevator opened a little boy ran straight into her.

"Ow. Sorry." Joshua said unaware that he bumped into his mother. Johnny walked out of the elevator and smirked.

"It's okay, baby boy." Lulu said as she came down to his level. Hearing her voice, Joshua looked up from the ground.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Lulu's neck. Lulu lifted him up in the air.

"So. What did you and daddy do today?" She asked her little boy. Joshua nestled his head on Lulu's shoulder.

"Daddy tried to show me how to build a snowman. But in the end daddy was the snow man." Joshua said. Lulu giggled at Joshua's statement. She looked to Johnny and gave him a mischievous grin.

"I thought when you build a snow man you roll a fresh snowball, not yourself." She teased.

"It's the Zacchara way."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning the s-c-r-e-w-e-d," Johnny spelling out so that Joshua wouldn't understand, "up way." Lulu smiled as she put Josh down. He grabbed onto her hand. Lulu looked at him down with a confused look.

"Mommy. I want to go with you. I missed so much." Josh said. Lulu looked to Johnny who rolled his eyes at her.

"How much?" She asked looking down at the little blonde boy below her.

"More than how big Daddy is." Joshua replied. Lulu and Johnny both laughed at him.

"See what I'd I tell you. He is more fond of me." Lulu told Johnny.

"Well, don't flatter yourself."

"Mommy? Where are you going?" Josh interrupted. Lulu turned her attention to the little boy that obviously got her genes. Johnny wasn't curious and impatient like she was. And Joshua definitely was curious and impatient. It shocked her sometimes that she had a clone of her as her child.

"Well first I am going to go see Uncle Spinelli and Uncle Jason and-"

"Mommy! Will uncle Spin be teaching me to become a Jackal?"

"Definitely, not." Johnny replied remembering Joshua speaking spinelli language after he got back from Jason's house. Lulu laughed as she recalled Joshua calling Johnny 'Sir of Big Feet'.

"Can I play with Jake then?" Joshua asked.

"Baby. Jake is at Aunt Carly's hotel with Michael, Morgan and Carmen. We will be going there after we go to Uncle Jason's." Lulu replied as she stroked Josh's hair.

"Can daddy come?" Joshua asked. Lulu looked to Johnny who just stood there.

"Why couldn't daddy come?" Lulu asked curiously.

"Because you and daddy are always mad at each other." Joshua said. Lulu gave Johnny a look to say 'see what I was talking about'.

"Joshua. Me and mommy aren't mad at each other anymore." Johnny said as he came next to Lulu.

"And we won't be anymore. We might disagree but we won't be mad at each other." Lulu picked Joshua up as she said that. Joshua hugged Lulu.

"Wow. You are such a smart boy." Lulu said as she changed the subject. "So are we going or what?" She asked as she pressed the elevator button with her free hand. Joshua nodded. Lulu gave him a kiss on the cheek. They all walked into the elevator.

Lulu glanced back to Joshua who had fallen asleep in his car seat. She looked to Johnny who had his eyes glued to the road. She sighed as she looked out through the window. There was snow everywhere. She wondered about what Johnny said last night; about having a load of time on his hands. Did he want to spend it with her and Josh or was it like last time when he said he had time but in the end had to go on a trip to Venezuela.

"Lulu? You alright?" She heard Johnny ask her. She looked towards him.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything."

"Josh really got to you didn't he?" Johnny asked as he took Lulu's hand. Lulu pulled away.

"What if we go back to our cycle?" She asked unsure. Johnny's eyes were still glued to the road.

"You shouldn't live life on what ifs. It'll drive you crazy." Johnny said as he made a slight right turn.

"I am just saying. What if we have another argument. I don't want Joshua living in a home where his parents cant stop fighting for a minute." Lulu said. "He's a sweet kid. And something like this can make him feel one day that he wasn't even conceived out of love." She stated. Johnny parked in front of Jason and Elizabeth's, Spinelli's as well, house. He turned the car off and turned to Lulu.

"Joshua was conceived out of love. You and I both know it when we look at him. I think we just need some time alone to process things and just be tied up in one another." Johnny said as he set his hand on her hand.

"Where do you suppose we go?" Lulu asked.

"Somewhere we can just relax. Somewhere we can't get distracted by anyone but could still have access to Joshua anytime we want. How about the cabin behind the overlook?"

"Doesn't that cabin belong to the old man you almost, you know." She said trying to avoid the word 'shot'.

"Not anymore. I bought it about a month ago." Lulu's eyes widened.

"Our cabin." She finished.

"Well?" Johnny asked hoping to get a reaction from Lulu.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed as she crashed her lips on Johnny's. Seconds later, they pulled apart remembering that they were there to see Jason and Spinelli. Elizabeth was on a trip with Robin, Kelly and Lainey. Joshua opened his eyes slowly as Lulu picked him up. He fell asleep as she was carrying him towards the front door. Johnny followed her to the door and he pressed the door bell for her. Moments later, the door opened and there stood Jason.

"Hey Jase." Lulu saluted in a whisper. "Can I set him down in Jake's room?" She said pointing to Joshua.

"Yeah. Of course." Jason replied. Lulu went up the stairs, leaving Johnny and Jason alone.

"So. Have you talked to Sonny about my offer?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. I have. We'll take it. The more allies the better." Jason replied.

"Good. I am glad you were able to convince him." Jason just nodded. Soon, Lulu made her way down the stairs. She walked to Jason and gave him a hug. They pulled apart.

"It was about time you cut your hair." She teased Jason. Jason just rolled his eyes causing Johnny to laugh.

"When I told Elizabeth, she said the same thing." Jason stated. Lulu just nodded. "How is Elizabeth?" She asked.

"She is-" Jason was interrupted by Johnny's phone. He looked to Lulu and Jason.

"I have to take this." He said simply. He walked out of the living room and into the foyer.

"Zacchara." Johnny answered.

"Hey boss. There is someone waiting for you in your penthouse. She says it is urgent." Andre said into the phone.

"Did she say her name?" Johnny asked confused.

"No, boss."

"Okay. Andre, tell that person that I will be there soon as possible." Johnny hung up the phone with confusion. What could be so urgent he thought. He made sure everybody knew that he didn't want to be disturbed during his days off. Johnny put the phone in his pocket and walked back into the living room where Lulu was showing Jason pictures she had taken of Joshua. He walked to them and they both looked up at him.

"Sorry to interrupt but I got to go." He said simply. Jason nodded but Lulu just looked to the ground. Lulu got up.

"I'll be right back. I just want to talk to Johnny about something in the foyer." She informed Jason as she looked to Johnny. Jason got up as well.

"No, its okay. You too talk in here, I will go upstairs to check up on Joshua and to see if Spinelli is awake yet." Jason said as he was going up the stairs towards the rooms, leaving Johnny and Lulu alone.

"Lu, I know what you are going to say." Johnny said.

"How long is this thing of yours going to take?" She asked as she kept her gaze on the floor.

"An hour or less." He replied. Lulu looked up at him as her eyes began to water. Johnny gently wiped away hr tears.

"Johnny. Can you just stay here with me?" She said pleading. She didn't want to be like the woman that whenever her husband left the house she would cry but her emotions got the upper hand on her.

"Lulu. I would love to stay here right now but the sooner I get this over with the faster I'll come back and the faster we'll go spend time together at the cabin." Lulu didn't say anything. She just stared at the floor below her letting his words sink in. She felt Johnny's touch on her arm. He gave her a kiss on her temple but she still didn't move.

"I love you." He said. Lulu just shut her eyes and heard him exhale. She opened her eyes once she missed his touch on her arm and looked up to see him walking out the door.

"Johnny." She said as he stopped and turned around. She closed the gap between them as she walked towards him. Only a few centimetres away from him, Lulu wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. Once she felt his touch on her skin she let the tears that she was holding inside for quite sometime escape. She pulled apart from him and cupped his face with her hands.

"I love you and trust you. Just be careful, okay?" She said. Johnny leaned in and kissed her. After he left, Jason came back down.

"You okay?" Jason asked

"Yeah. I'll be. How's Josh?" she asked as she was moving away from the topic.

"Still asleep. My god Lulu, it only feels like yesterday that he said his first word."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Kids grow." Lulu said smiling.

"Yeah." Jason nodded.

"So. Is Spinelli awake?" Lulu wondered.

"No. Well, I wouldn't be surprised. I think anyone who drank as much tequila as him would be still asleep." Jason said with a grin on his face.

"Jase. Are you serious? Spinelli wouldn't even go near alcohol." Lulu asked shocked.

"Yeah." Jason laughed. "He said he went into a strip club and the people would of threw him out if he didn't drink."

"Spinelli? Strip club?"

"Yeah. I didn't believe him either. But apparently, he heard Patrick Drake talking to his friend about showing that he was a real man by going into a strip club. Spinelli, being Spinelli, thought it would make his social life a lot more attractive." Lulu laughed. She got up.

"I am going to go wake him up. Want to see how he is feeling." She said with a grin as she made her way up the stairs.

Johnny got off the elevator and was greeted by Andre.

"Boss. She is in there. But I must tell you, she is very open if you know what I mean." Andre said with a wink. Johnny just gave Andre a glare causing him to quiet down. He barged into the penthouse closing the door behind him. There was a women with a petite black dress and her brunette hair down and gently curled, her back facing Johnny. Johnny moved a step closer and once he saw she had red shoes he took a step back. The women turned around holding a picture of Joshua in her hand.

"C-Claudia." He stammered.

"Hello, to you to little brother." She said smiling.


	3. Long Lost Sister, Dear

**CHAPTER 3**

"C-Claudia." He stammered.

"Hello, to you to little brother." She said smiling

"What are you doing here? More importantly, what are you doing in Port Charles?"

"What if I said, 'I was in the neighbourhood and decided to stop by and visit'?"

"We both know that there is more to it. What are you doing in Port Charles?"

"John. John. John. I came to see how you were doing, but clearly you are doing fine because you have a family." She said as she put the picture of Joshua back ontop of the fireplace.

"My family is none of your concern." Johnny growled.

"But I am your family John."

"You gave up that position years ago when you abandoned me." Johnny said as he watched Claudia make herself at home on his couch.

"John. I didn't abandon you! I had no choice. Daddy was the one who forced me to leave. Said how I was a whore because I loved to dress into my mothers clothes. Do you remember that John?"

"No I don't, and I really don't care, Claudia." Johnny walked to the fireplace and stared at the picture of him and Lulu on their wedding day.

"She's beautiful, John." Claudia said as she got up and walked to where Johnny was standing. Johnny didn't move. He was just starring at how Lulu and he used to be happy. "What's your son's name?" Claudia asked.

"Joshua."

"Joshua." Claudia repeated. Johnny walked to the computer desk and sat down. He had a major headache. First, having problems with Lulu and on top of that his long lost sister decides to barge into his life like its no big deal.

"I would like to meet him." Claudia said with a little bit of hope that Johnny would allow her. Johnny just looked up as if he had the air beaten out of him.

"There is no way I would let my son go no where near you. What makes you think I would've said yes?"

"John. Relax. Its not like I would have him kidnapped. I just wanted to get to know my nephew. Where is the harm in that?" Johnny got up and took two steps at a time and was right in front of her.

"You'll see my son when hell decides to freeze over. But it come near my family, you might be in that hell." He said in a threatening tone.

"What? Are you threatening me?" Claudia asked, her voice full of rage.

"Yeah. I am." Johnny shot back at her. Claudia looked to the side and back to Johnny.

"How did we get to this place?" Claudia asked with tears in her eyes. "I told you. Daddy had me sent away! I had no choice!"

"You could have chosen to fight for me. But no. You left me back with him. God, Claudia. Do you know how it feels to know that you are your worst nightmare's obsession?!" Johnny yelled at her.

"Johnny. If I knew what was going on with you I would have come back. I would have taken you by the hand and go on the run with you. I regretted every single thing in my life after I got sent away. I regret, that I wasn't here to see you grow up into the man you are today. I regret everything!" Claudia yelled as she was crying.

"Well. It's a shame because I don't regret anything. On some level, I should thank you."

"What are talking about?"

"If I would have gone with you, no one would have thrown dad into the loony bin and I wouldn't have had my own family." He replied with venom towards her in his voice. Claudia was taken back by him.

"John. Why are you trying your best to hate me when-" Before Claudia was able to finish, Johnny grabbed her by the arm.

"Hate? Hate doesn't even describe it. I despise you!"

"I can't take this anymore!" Claudia said as she loosened from Johnny's grip. She grabbed her purse and jacket and headed straight towards the door. She opened the door and made her way out but stopped at the door way and turned slightly around.

"I am happy for you, John." She said gently with a sadness in her voice. Johnny smirked at her and turned his back to her. It hurt Claudia more than the whole conversation they had.

"Truly." She whispered. Johnny shut his eyes so he would contain the emotions inside. Claudia just sighed and closed the door. He walked to the door and just placed his hand on it. He quickly turned around and grabbed the lamp that was on the computer desk and he threw it across the room. The glass shattered all over the rug in front of the fireplace. Johnny groaned. He ran up the stairs and headed straight to the master bedroom. He grabbed a small suitcase and threw some of his and Lulu's clothes. After he closed the suitcase up, he went into Joshua's room and grabbed a couple of clothing and toys and put it into a Buzz Light-year bag. He left the house and told Andre to watch the place and to only let Jason, Spinelli, Elizabeth and Carly in. He loaded everything into the trunk and drove back to Jason's.

**XXXXX**

Lulu couldn't stop laughing. She couldn't tell who was crazier. Spinelli for trying to teach Joshua 'Jackal' language or Joshua who actually was convinced that 'Jackal' language existed. Jason got a load of it too. Spinelli would try to use Jason as an example of when and how to use the language and Jason just stood their sending Spinelli death glares.

"Blond Mommy!" Joshua called in an excited.

"Yes, baby?" Lulu asked as she put her glass of juice down.

"Uncle Spin taught the little mob jackal how to use cyberspace."

"You're lucky to have an uncle like Spinelli, right?"

"Yeah." Josh turned back to the Super Mario video game Spinelli taught him to play on his own. Spinelli walked to where Lulu and Jason were sitting.

"Wow, Spinelli. You actually trust my little boy with your laptop?"

"With dire admiration blonde maternal one. The little mob jackal to be has definitely passed his first course on how to be a Jackal, as I."

"Spinelli. You shouldn't teach the kid words associated to the mob." Jason said.

"My humble apologies, Stonecold, but, if I may be so bold the name fits the cool little one."

"You could call hi whatever you want Spinelli, but don't involve violence into the name." Lulu said as she sighed.

"Your humble wish is my do" Spinelli said.

"Speak English." Jason said clearly annoyed.

"I don't think I can even speak 'Jackal'. My neurology system has clearly been pinned from the disastrous tequila." Spinelli said as he put his head in his hands. Lulu stroked his arm.

"That's what happens when you too much alcohol at once." Jason said.

"Why did you need to prove you were a true man in the first place?" Lulu asked as she grabbed a hold of her juice and took a sip.

"Has nothing better to do." Jason mumbled under his breath. Lulu smacked his arm.

"Jase. Give him a break, will you?" Lulu replied rolling her eyes. "Now, Spinelli. Talk."

"Well. Former Bad Blonde One said that since the grasshopper doesn't have a love interest he is most utterly 'wimpy'. The grasshopper wanted to prove her wrong. The jackal wanted to talk to fair Nadine at the hospital but Jackal regretfully stumbled upon Dr. Drake Junior, and processed some information on how to go into manhood. Dr. Drake Junior was talking to mysterious Devlin about revealing his true man identity by going into a club that was prohibited for the lady friends to wear any items. As the jackal began the journey from boyhood to manhood, he stumbled upon an obstacle."

"What kind of obstacle?" Lulu asked anxiously. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Spinelli, is there a climax to this story?" Jason asked getting a little annoyed by re-listening to the story.

"Stonecold. This is dire need information. Jackal must socialize with best friend Lulu."

"Listen to uncle Spin, uncle stonecold." Josh interrupted.

"Joshua Jason Zacchara!" Lulu scolded. Whenever Lulu said Joshua's full name, he knew he had done something wrong.

"Sorry, mommy."

"Am I the one who deserves a sorry?" Lulu asked.

"Oh." Joshua got up and walked to Jason. "Sorry, uncle Jason."

"It's okay buddy." Jason said as he hugged Joshua, "I don't blame you. Uncle Spin might be swimming tonight."

"Swimming?" Joshua asked curious. "Its cold for swimming."

"Spin won't feel the cold water." Jason mumbled as he gave a deathly glare at Spinelli. Spinelli gave a small laugh to lighten the situation. Joshua, fortunately, didn't hear what Jason mumbled. He just went back to his game on the laptop. Lulu started laughing again.

"You two make a great pair." She teased. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Ahem. May I continue?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah. Continue." Lulu said urging him.

"Well, the obstacle was-"

Johnny barged into the house. Lulu stood up but Joshua didn't seem to notice. Lulu could tell something was wrong. She was afraid he would say that he had to leave.

"Hey." She saluted.

"Daddy. Look! I am playing a game." Joshua finally noticed him. Johnny smiled at Joshua.

"Greetings, Stonecold clone." Spinelli was annoyed. His head was still pounding fro last night. He knew for sure, he was not going to go nowhere near alcohol again. Johnny nodded, and then turned is attention to Jason.

"Jason. Can I talk to you about something?" Johnny asked. Jason looked to Lulu and Lulu looked to Johnny.

"Uh. Sure."

"In the foyer?" Johnny asked.

"Uh. Fine." Jason responded slightly confused. Lulu watched Johnny and Jason step out of the room. She groaned, getting a little bit edgy that Johnny didn't want to talk to Jason in front of her.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Jason had a puzzled look on his face.

"Why do you want me to watch over Joshua?"

"I didn't mean you. I meant to take him to Carly's. Carly agreed that she would take care of him while we are gone." Johnny explained.

"We? Who is 'we'?" Jason still confused trying to put it together.

"Me and Lulu. We are going away for a couple of days." Jason sighed as he glided his hand in his hair.

"How long?"

"A couple of days. Specifically, 3 or 4."

"Alright. Where are you two heading?"

"Not important. If you need anything such as document from the organization, you'll find it in my penthouse. If something is really an emergency, and I mean a real emergency, then call. But other than that, there is no need to call." Johnny said.

"Okay. I'll take Josh to Carly's. He could stay with me if you want. Jake feels lonely sometimes, you know?"

"If you want to bring him here, just tell Carly."

"Will do. Anything else?"

"No."

"Good. Enjoy your time together." Jason responded. Johnny handed Jason they keys to the car so he can take Josh's suitcase out of the trunk.

**XXXXX**

Johnny re-entered the room where Lulu turned her attention to him.

"Where's Jason?"

"He went to get Josh's suitcase from the trunk of the car." Lulu's eyes narrowed.

"Why are Josh's stuff packed?"

"He is staying here while we go on our 'trip'." Lulu smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"You knew we were going to go."

"Yeah but I didn't know we were leaving today!" She exclaimed.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, and no."

"Define 'yes'." Johnny said as he waited for her to explain.

"I promise Carly I would come see her today. And I don't have any of my stuff with me." She said with her arms crossed below her chest.

"No biggie. I talked to Carly. She said she will see you after we come back. And, about your stuff, all in the trunk." Lulu widened her eyes again.

"Fine. Lets say bye to Josh and lets go." She said as she turned to Josh. "Hey, little guy."

"Hey mommy." Josh said not taking his eyes of the laptop screen. Lulu sighed as she pushed the laptop screen down. Josh looked shocked. Johnny laughed as he walked to where they were.

"What was that for?" Joshua asked.

"Joshua. Honey. Don't you want to say goodbye to me and daddy?"

"Where are you guys going?" He asked as he looked to Johnny.

"Mommy and I are going somewhere we can talk together and be alone for a while."

"Will you guys be long?" Josh asked.

"Only a couple of days." Johnny said. Lulu looked Johnny and turned her focus back to Joshua.

"But, honey. You will be here with Jake. Won't that be fun?" Lulu said smiling. Joshua brightened up.

"Yeah. I can't wait until Jake comes back."

"We are going to go pick up Jake soon." Jason said as he came into the room and set down the suitcase.

"So you going to be okay, buddy?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah. But can I get a hug at least?" Joshua said as he got up and opened his arms wide. Lulu lowered herself and picked Josh up. She squeezed him. Lulu moved to Johnny as Joshua leaned towards Johnny for a hug. Johnny hugged him and Lulu put him down.

"Be good, okay?" She said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"I will." He waved. Johnny watched as Lulu hugged Jason and Spinelli goodbye and they left.


	4. Bashed Car

**CHAPTER 4**

The car ride to the cabin was quiet. Johnny never even took a glance at Lulu. She wondered what the real reason for his behaviour was. Were there any problems in the business? 'Whatever' Lulu thought. She kept thinking about Josh. This was probably the first time she ever left his side for more than half an hour. She wondered how Jason was handling it. He is probably running around the house trying to keep everything together. But on some level she was relieved she was leaving for a couple of days. She wouldn't have to worry about waking up early to make breakfast and keeping the house together. It was just her and Johnny. At their cabin. Alone.

"We're here." Johnny said as he parked the car. Lulu made out the cabin in the dark. It was just as beautiful as before. Johnny smiled as he remembered that day. It would have been rather interesting if it wasn't for the old man who came to kick them out and Lulu still being Logan's on-and-off girlfriend. Never the less, it didn't matter anymore. Lulu was his wife and nobody was going to take her away from him. 

Lulu sighed as she made her way to the door. She thought about how everything was going to work out with her and Johnny. Was he actually willing to work on their marriage or was it another line that came from his mouth to calm her down. 'Shut up, Lulu. You are being a total idiot.' Lulu's inner voice got to her. She shook her head in agreement. "I so am being an idiot." She mumbled under her breath. 

"What was that?" Johnny asked as he walked to the door where she was. Lulu thanked god he didn't hear her, it would be quiet a funny conversation if she said she gives advice to herself. 

Lulu gave a nervous laugh. "Oh. Nothing." Johnny just nodded. He unlocked the door to the cabin with his key and opened it. Lulu didn't move. She just stared point blank into it. Johnny smirked at her.

"You know Lu. I had ghost removers here to scare ghosts away from the cabin, I doubt there are any left. So you can go in, you know, unless the real reason is that you're afraid you might do something that you'll claim to regret but really you would have thanked god you did."

Lulu glared at him for his sarcasm. Boy. Was he going to pay for undermining her like that. She had the perfect solution to tick him off. She walked her way in and plumped her purse a jacket on the couch. She turned back around and made her way out to meet Johnny who was leaning into the doorway and had a grin on his face knowing Lulu would most likely try to make this 'getaway' the worst idea ever. 

"Give me the keys." Lulu said as she lifted hill had her arm into the air and opened her hand flat. Johnny stared at her slightly confused. "I said give me the keys." She repeated. Johnny went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a set of keys and put them into Lulu's hand. Lulu smirked. 

"Lulu, 'dear', you told me to give you the keys. And I did." Johnny said as he grinned. Lulu sighed with her hand still in the air.

"Not those keys. Car keys." Johnny smirked. 

"What for?" He asked. Lulu put her hand down.

"I want to see the stuff you packed for me." She said.

"Don't worry, Lu. I am sure you'll wear them."

"Johnny give me the damn keys or I am so going to hitch hike my way back to Port Charles." Lulu said as she tried to maintain a straight face. Johnny at first was confused but then he just let go of it. He took the keys from Lulu's hand and drew out another set of keys from his pocket. He handed them to Lulu. Lulu smirked as she made her way to the drivers side of the car. Johnny's confusion returned. 

"Lu. Your stuff is in the trunk." He called from the doorway as she got into the car and turned it on. He made his way to the passenger side to have Lulu lock the doors. Johnny came to realization of what was happening.

"Lulu. Get out of the car right now!" He yelled. Lulu gave a satisfied smile on her face. She opened the car window only an inch so he could hear her. 

"Make me." She said.

"Lulu. Don't do that." He said as he watched her put the car in gear. 

"Don't do what? Drive the car? But, baby, I thought since we're married, everything that belongs to you also belongs to me." She said sarcastically. 

"Lulu. Get out of the damn car!" He yelled again.

"Someone is very cranky, today." She smirked.

"Lulu. I am not playing any games." 

"You know, when Josh does something wrong, I take away his favourite toy until he learns his lesson. I guess the same applies for you."

"Lu." Johnny said pointing at her. Lulu smirked. She buckled her seatbelt. She pressed her foot on the gas heading straight into a large tree. She could hear the metal crushing but she still wasn't over. Johnny stared in disbelief as he saw Lulu reverse the car and crash into the tree again. This time he heard glass shatter and the saw the car smoke. Johnny ran towards the car and came to the driver's door. There he found Lulu with a very satisfied look on her face. He unlocked the door and took the seatbelt off of Lulu. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Lulu asked.

"Obviously, you want to get me angry. That is exactly what you got." Lulu got out of the car and walked back towards the house.

"You deserved what you got. I would be more than happy to do it again. Just need a new car under your name." She said as she went into the house. Johnny was hot on her heels. She went up the stairs and made her way into, what looked like to her, the main bedroom. She tried to closed the door to the room but Johnny pushed it open.

"Did you not hear me? You deserve what I did to your car. You deserve everything bad that comes your way!" She shouted being frustrated.

"What is wrong with you Lulu? One minute you're happy, the next you're finding a way to get me mad."

"What is wrong with me? You. Everything you do."

"Lulu. What did I do wrong?"

"Forgot the fact you have to throw everything in my face!" She shouted.

"Are you talking about what happened earlier? Lulu! It was a joke!"

"To you everything is a joke. I guess your family is a joke."

"You and Josh are the most important things in my life."

"Things! Johnny we are people. Every time, Josh or I get a chance to be with you, you always have to let something interfere. Never mind the fact that you throw thousands of promises around."

"You're upset because I had to leave Jason's today."

"Yes. But I am angrier with the fact that you don't open up to me anymore. I feel like stranger than a wife to you."

"Lulu. There are some things I can't tell you."

"What, Johnny. You don't trust me now! Wait, let me guess, I will go to the police and tell them everything if me and you get into a fight."

"Lulu. You know that isn't true."

"But you were thinking it, weren't you? 'Oh, that Lulu, she will want to ruin my life because she is the sister of Port Charles famous mob enforcer and because she doesn't care'. Well, you know what. If I didn't care I wouldn't be fighting for this marriage. If I didn't love you I wouldn't be here fighting for you."

"Lulu. Drop this."

"I am going to drop it. I am fed up with it. I'm done with you, with everything." She said as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"What do you mean you're done with me and everything?"

"Johnny. Who are we trying to kid? We owe it to ourselves to end this. If not for our sake for our little boy's."

"To end what, Lulu?" Johnny asked hoping to god he wouldn't hear what he was thinking what she was going to say.

"Our marriage." Lulu said.

"You don't mean that?" 

"I think it is best for the both of us." Lulu said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"No it isn't the best thing! I love you and I know you love me too."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. But if our love is going to destroy our lives and most important, our son, I would rather die than watch it do destruction."

Johnny's heart pounded wildly in his chest as she pinned him with a look of such love and hurt that he, for a second, thought that she was through with him but the thought left him immediately as he pulled her close and planted his lips on hers and she didn't push him away. 

She nibbled his lip as he revelled in the softness of her mouth against his. Johnny hesitantly broke the kiss. He searched her eyes until he found what she, including him, was longing for. 

"Are you sure?" He asked as he gently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Lulu nodded in approval. Johnny took her hand and gently glided his lips over her fingers. He found his way back to her lips, feeling a passionate desire. He backed them slowly to the bed and they both collapsed on it. Lulu captured Johnny's lips. And they carried on that way – kissing passionately - for several minutes, until they'd reached a point where she was straddling him, and he fingering the bottom of her shirt. She moaned as she felt his touch on her lower abdomen. He pulled her shirt over her shoulders, never taking his eyes off of hers. 

Her hands fell into place at the bottom of his shirt, and he sat up just enough for her to lift it over his head. Her fingers skimmed over his abs, and she peppered kisses across his chest before moving back up to his mouth. Johnny groaned and immediately starting on nipping her ears, neck, and the rise of her breasts. He reached behind her back to tug the black, lacy material away and tossed it to the building pile on the ground. Lulu's hands gently glided over Johnny's back. His hands roamed down her sides and over her hips, meeting at the button Lulu's jeans and deftly undoing them, pulling the zipper down and ridding her gorgeous body of them. "Beautiful." He murmured, facing a matching pair of black lace briefs. She unbuttoned Johnny's jeans as he kicked them off.

His thumbs latching under the seam of her briefs, he pulled the garment down her legs steadily, taking in the beautiful sight revealed with every extended moment. Her small hands found the elastic waist of his roomy boxers and she removed the last piece of fabric separating them from their impending bliss. Feeling his hard warmth against her inner thigh, Lulu's breath hitched, her hands traveling up his torso, over his straining chest, which rose and fell with the effort of holding back his primal desire. With one last significant gaze, he thrust into her, her body now slick with arousal. Gasping at the pleasurable fullness she felt with him inside her, she dug her nails into his shoulders as he started to move, a slow sinuous rhythm, enjoying the smooth heat of her walls. Their pace quickened, Lulu rising to meet his every deep thrust. Sweat began beading on the arch of his brow. Johnny angled her hips to drive their passion, impaling further into her. She let out a strangled moan, their feverish rhythm steering her to completion yet again. "Lulu…" he cried out loudly, unbearable tension building inside him.

He pounded into her. She clung desperately to his shoulders as spasms of pleasure overtook her body. She writhed uncontrollably beneath him while attempting to stifle her scream, entirely at the mercy of his manhood. Feeling her walls contract around him, he thrust into her deeply, lushly, brutally, sending him into his own orgasm. Yelling in bliss, ecstasy flooded his entire being as he remained within the heat of her welcoming body. They lay together, gasping for oxygen, safe and fulfilled. Johnny gazed down at the beautiful, breathless woman pinned beneath him, her eyes still closed, soaking in the consuming sensation of completion. Smiling brilliantly, he closed his eyes and pressed a loving kiss upon her sweaty hairline. Eyelids flickering open, Lulu lifted a soft hand to Johnny's face.. 

"Johnny." Johnny looked to her. "I am sorry for what I said earlier. I don't know what got into me." Johnny kissed her temple.

"There was no way I was going to let you walk away like that."

"There is no way I will. I love you too much to give you up."

"I love you, too. You are the light in my life." Johnny turned them over and wrapped his arms around Lulu. She eventually fell asleep with Johnny taking in every detail of her from head to toe. 

**XXXXXX**

"Yes. Penthouse 6."

"So what is so important in there?"

"You said you needed something to get an upper hand on Johnny Zacchara, what better than the little blondie he calls his wife?"

"Are you sure? He is your brother after all."

"Well, daddy made his wishes clear. I am to run Zacchara Organization and Johnny is supposed to lose what's important to him." Claudia said with a smug look.

"But how about his kid?"

"Don't touch the kid. A child can never be replaced, but a wife, fortunately, can."

"Why is it you are this angry?"

"Lets just say, I don't take rejection very well."

"So what happened?"

"Never mind me. You got a task. Go tend to it."

"Yes. Miss Zacchara."


	5. Winter Wonderland

_A/N: Would it be a crime to say I am proud with this chapter for some reason? LOL. This chapter has lots of Jolu fluff. I hope you like. After this chapter, I will put up the previews/spoilers for the upcoming chapters. As always, I love reading feedback. If you have any ideas or suggestions, just write them down. Be harsh, if you want to. LOL. Stalk if you want to as well. Just don't escalate. LOL. Enjoy._

**Chapter 5**

Joshua, Jake and Carmen were playing together in the playroom that Elizabeth painted speed cars and trains on the wall while Michael, Morgan and Cameron were playing football outside. Jason was sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his head. Spinelli was typing away at his laptop.

"Can you stop typing for a minute?"

"Stonecold. The Jackal is surfing cyberspace for top P.I. things."

"Can you at least search how to control 6 children in the house."

"Stonecold, I see little Stonecold really gave you a hit with that blue Chuggin' Charlie that kiddies seem to humble this era.."

"You have no idea. My head is still pounding." Jason said as he set the ice pack to the front of his head.

"Perhaps, you take the little monsters some place where they will be good. Perhaps Kelly's?"

"I can't, Spinelli. They will be even worse when they see Mike with a tray of cookies."

"I will take care of Godfather Junior Michael, Little Cam and Little Morgan while you take the Valkyrie Carly's princess, Stonecold Special and Lulu's clone Josh to Kelly's."

"Spinelli, either you take them or we all just stay home." Jason said clearly annoyed.

"Me that Jackal? But the kiddies will put a cramp on the Jackals mojo life."

"Spinelli. You either take them of I throw your laptop into the harbour."

Spinelli gulped and held the laptop that was worth his life tightly.

"Stonecold. As deeply as I admire you, I just don't process how a 'Eastern Promises' guy like you can have a most fair spouse as the fair Elizabeth."

Jason shot him a deadly look. Spinelli pulled his hat down to his eyes.

"I have decided to take the kiddies to where the Father of Milkshakes works."

"No decision. You either take them and have your hands and laptop or you and you laptop will be swimming with 'Evil Al" as you would say in Spinelli vocabulary."

Spinelli let out an exasperated laugh. He got up from the couch and made his way up the stairs occasionally turning back in case Jason got his gun. Once he left the room, Jason smirked. Several minutes, more like half an hour, later, Spinelli reappeared from the way he gone up with the Carmen on his shoulders and Jake and Joshua hands handcuffed to together and then another set and then handcuffed to Spinelli's computer bag which was on his shoulder. Jason sighed as he got up.

"Spinelli. Why are the kids handcuffed?"

"Stonecold. The kids are utmost energized and the Jackal thought with this method, the kiddies won't leave Jackal hanging somewhere."

"So you chose to handcuff them?"

"Well, Jackal had no choice." Jason sighed.

"Uncle Spinelli. My daddy said that I can have some cookies after my calcium supplement." Carmen said being as intelligent as always. It was a gene she picked up from her father Jax. Jason laughed.

"I am sure your mother would let you have some cookies first."

"My mommy loves to eat sugar based foods. But my daddy told me sugar-based products can cause cavities." Jason laughed again. He couldn't believe that a 4 year old like her new how to use vocabulary you would usually use in middle school. Well who would blame her. Jax always bought her new books. She learned to read at the age of 3. She could read chapter books.

"Okay. Princess. Whatever you say."

"Are the energized kiddies ready for take off?"

"Yeah. Of course we are. Mostly me. I am always ready. I am a Spencer you know." Josh said proudly. Jason smiled at Josh.

"You mean you are a Zacchara." Jason corrected.

"Technically, Joshua is both. He is a Spencer after his birth mother Aunt Lesley, and a Zacchara after his biological father Uncle John." Carmen said as a matter of factly. The kids and Jason just stared at her. She let out the most adorable smile. Her dimples, mouth and nose belonged to Jax. But her eyes were all Carly's. Light blue with a sparkle as she smiled. She surely had all the people in her life wrapped around her finger. She was just so adorable.

"Pshh. Whatever. Lets go already. I want brownies. Even though they aren't yummy like mommy's I still want it." Jake interrupted.

"Okay, kiddo." Jason said as he turned his attention to his little boy. "But don't give Uncle Spinelli a hard time alright."

"Okay daddy." Josh tried to hug Jason but he groaned when he remember he was handcuffed. Jason leaned down and gave him a squeeze. Spinelli dragged the kids put as they left. Jason sat down on the couch as the other kids walked back into the house.

"Hey dad." Cameron greeted. "Was that U-Spin I saw leaving?" the eight year old, Cameron asked.

"Yeah. He is taking the little guys out. How was the game?"

"Alright. The only problem we had was Carmen shouting what books we should read through the window." Morgan said.

"Yeah. Jax and I are going to have a long talk about buying her books when I get home. My little sis is turning into a brainer." The 16 year old Michael replied. Jason laughed.

"So what do you guys have in plan to do now?" Jason asked.

"Go to the movies." Cameron said as he sat down next to Jason.

"What for?" Jason asked.

"To watch a movie. Duh." Morgan said rolling his eyes.

"Which movie?" Jason asked.

"We will see when we get there." Michael responded. "You guys ready?"

"Wait. Let me just get the money my mom left me to have fun while she's gone." Cameron said as he got up and ran up to the rooms. He remerged again. "I'm ready." He responded.

"Lets go Webber/Morgan" Morgan said. They left. Jason smiled. There were kids all around him. If you told his ten years ago that he would have kids around he waoud have just smirked in disbelief. But fate sure made its way in his life.

**XXXXXX**

The next morning Johnny woke up before Lulu did. Light drifted into the room through the old cabin windows. He glanced down and saw Lulu laying in his arms peacefully at sleep. He smiled and gently kissed her on her forehead. Johnny lay there for a while, just staring down at a sleeping Lulu.

Lulu started to gently stir and slowly opened her eyes adjusting them to Johnny.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Yes, a very good morning." Johnny leaned down and kissed her.

"How long have you been watching me?" Lulu wondered.

"A little while."

"Ok. That's creepy. Stalkerish much?" She joked.

"I just can't help but stare at my very beautiful wife?"

"Sweet honey. But I wish I could say the same for you." She teased. Johnny acted shocked earning a giggle from Lulu. They got up and got dressed again and made their way down to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You know what? Lets go into town and get something to eat."

"Baby, I would really love to do that. But one problem."

"What might that be?"

"The smashed car outside." Lulu said nervously as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Oh. I almost forgot about that. It's all right. You'll buy me a new one." He said with a sexy smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. But this time I want and SUV." He teased. Lulu leaned to him as if she was about to kiss him but as he leaned in for the kiss she moved slightly back, just enough that he could feel her air on his lips.

"How about I make it up to you in another way?" She said seductively.

"In what kind of way?" He asked acting clueless.

"A way that will definitely pleasure you and me both." She moved back with a grin.

"But, babe, it isn't about your pleasure it is to make it up to me." He grinned.

"As much as I love turning you on. There will be another day for me making it up to you for smashing your car. How about we walk to town?"

"But then we will be tired to do anything when we get back." He teased.

"Hah. Don't you think 3 rounds, meaning before falling asleep and then twice in the middle in the night, is enough?"

"See. A man like me likes to be satisfied."

"Oh. I didn't satisfy you?"

"Oh. Dear. You surely did. Especially with that hot new move of yours." He said with a sexy smirk causing Lulu to smack him playfully on his arm.

"I am hungry." Lulu said with a sigh.

"Me too. For you."

"Do you use these pick up lines on all the girls."

"Oh of course I do. But the only girl I want is you."

"That's 2." Lulu counted the pick up line.

"Fine. Lets walk to town. But I choose which restaurant."

"I don't want to eat at White Castle. The burgers are too small."

"Hey. White Castle makes the best burgers."

"If we eat at White Castle, then surely no dessert for you."

"What kind of dessert."

"Me." Lulu said in a very satisfied tone. Johnny basically drooled at the thought of Lulu as his dessert.

"Roger that. Agent 6 has been abducted by aliens." She said sarcastically. Johnny looked up clueless of what she said and she laughed. "Let's go."

"Uh-huh." Johnny said not fully out of his daydream. Lulu looped her arm around his and snuggled her head on Johnny's shoulder while they left.

**XXXXXX**

The door to the office smashed causing Claudia to flinch and put her feet down from the desk. The man walked over to the desk clearly angry. Claudia walked around and stood in front of the man.

"What's wrong?" She asked slightly curious.

"You lied to me."

"About?" She asked clearly confused.

"Little blondie being at home."

"I didn't lie to you. Johnny and his family live in penthouse 6. Did you go and check?"

"Of ocurse I did. But a guard at the door said that Zacchara and his little family weren't at home and that a man named Jason Morgan only knows where they are."

"I swear to you. I didn't lie to you." Claudia said.

"Enough. Okay. Obviously, I am going to have to find a new ally."

"As head of Zacchara Organization, I choose not to end my alliance with you. Plus. We have a lot of chemistry, Ian." Claudia said as she took a step closer and glided off his jacket. Ian smirked.

"I guess Devlin Industries is going to stay with Zacchara organization after all." He said. Claudia pulled him into a passionate kiss. He lifted her up and sat her down on top of the desk as she threw all the items off of the desk. He leaned into kiss her but Claudia put her red wedged heel on his chest stopping him. He looked at her as she smirked. She pulled her heel back down and ripped his shirt off. He smirked as she pulled him back into the heated kiss as she unbuckled his pants and he unzipped the back of her red dress, tossing it off into the pile of clothing.

**XXXXXX**

Lulu was laughing as she was running ahead of Johnny, who had a snowball in his hands. She looked back and accidentally fell into a pile of snow. She sat up and laughed as Johnny aimed the snowball at her again.

"You missed. Again." She smirked. Johnny laughed as she got up. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed on purpose."

"Right." She said sarcastically. Johnny kissed the temple of her head as Lulu grinned.

"You know, since we didn't eat at White Castle that means I get dessert." Lulu grinned mischievously at him.

"Yes. Here is your dessert." Johnny leaned in to kiss Lulu. Instead of kissing him she threw a huge snowball into his face. He narrowed his eyes at her and she laughed. She wiped his face with her hand. He let go of her while he wiped of the last remaining bits of snow. Lulu eyed him with a grin.

"I wanted to see what a Johnny version of Jack frost would look like." She teased. He smirked.

"You are so going to pay for that, Mrs. Zacchara." Johnny said taking a step towards her.

"Uh-oh." Lulu said as she turned around and ran back into the cabin. She stopped dead in her tracks causing Johnny to crash into her. He caught her before she tumbled down. She stood back up.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked as he eyed the person.

"Hey." Lulu asked softly.

"There is a problem. You guys need to leave. Now." The man responded.


	6. Chapter Spoilers

**Previews for Upcoming Chapters:**

Johnny, Jason and Sonny find themselves tied to a mob war with Ian, causing 2 people to be in the middle. Elizabeth returns from her trip and learns of the war. In order to get an upper hand, Ian stages a kidnapping but who gets kidnapped? Lulu? Liz? Or Joshua and Jake? Upon hearing the news, Lulu collapses and she and Johnny get the same outcome as Jason and Elizabeth. Johnny confronts Claudia on her involvement with the latest mob war and things get ugly. Elizabeth gets shot while Lulu takes a plunge into icy water and finds herself slipping away. Devastation rocks a mother's world and Sonny makes Ian an offer no one would be able to resist. Carly witnesses something that puts her in a heat of trouble with the hostages. Putting her scheme in motion, they escape but are stopped when a bomb rocks Port Charles costing someone their life. Johnny is able to bring Lulu back to life. Stay tuned to Atonement and watch a love grow stronger through ups and downs.


	7. Mob Queen, Lulu?

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked as he eyed the person.

"Hey." Lulu asked softly.

"There is a problem. You guys need to leave. Now." The man responded.

"Why?" Johnny said taking a step around Lulu standing infront of him.

"Sonny? Did something happen to Josh?" Lulu asked worry starting to consume her body.

"No Lulu." Sonny said looking past Johnny. Lulu sighed a breath of relief.

"What is the big problem then seeing you are crashing our trip and not to mention breaking and entering."

"Can we talk about this alone?" Sonny asked looking to Lulu. Johnny turned and looked to her and she sighed.

"Fine. I'll leave." Lulu said annoyed.

"No." Johnny responded making Lulu stop with a confused look on her face. Johnny turned back to Sonny. "Lulu is my wife, so whatever you have to say to me, you say to her too." Lulu tried to contain her smile.

"John. This is the business we have to talk about. It's not safe if she knows too much." Sonny said as scratched his temple.

"I trust her. So I assure you, you're completely safe." Johnny stated as he sat down on the couch. Lulu sat next to him with a smile.

"Alright." Sonny said as clicked his teeth. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Ian Devlin came to Port Charles?"

"Devlin? Moreau's ally?"

"Yep. Word is he is carrying something into Port Charles."

"So? What does that have to do with us?"

"Obviously, he is carrying something into your territory." Lulu interrupted. Sonny and Johnny looked to Lulu. She really knew how it works through a mob.

"How do you know that?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. How do you?" Sonny piped in.

"Well. You wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't a big deal. People, who carry stuff into another person's territory, usually means they want your territory." Lulu sighed at her statement. "How'd I do?" She asked.

"Brilliantly." Johnny confessed. Lulu smirked.

"Well spoken. But there is something I got to tell you."

"What?" Johnny asked.

"A mob war has been triggered." Sonny finished. Johnny stood up from his position.

"What do you mean it has been triggered?" Johnny said getting angry. Lulu got up and put a hand on Johnny's shoulder. He seemed to relax with her touch.

"Well, he carried a shipment through our territory but he ambushed our guys and sank our shipments in the process. The shipment with the fire arms we were sending to the Montello's was sunk."

"But we can stop the war, right? I mean, it is a minor issue." Johnny said trying to clear everything up.

"No. Johnny. This is really a huge issue. Montello is one of our strongest allies. He has informed me that he won't take this lightly. And you know Montello has a reputation for making people disappear without a trace."

"We'll go into a safe house." Lulu piped in.

"I still don't understand how this has triggered a mob war between us and Devlin."

"Johnny. I had Spinelli do a trace of Montello and it turns out he and Devlin have been allies longer than we have."

"Meaning. They are working together to double cross you guys." Lulu solved.

"Okay. This doesn't make any sense. Why would Montello want to sink his own shipment?"

"Montello, didn't sink it. It was Devlin. It was their plan. We would have a mob war with Montello meanwhile Devlin would try to ruin us behind our backs. Montello is just a disguise. Its actually Devlin who wants to gain power."

"So let me get this straight. Montello allowed Devlin to sink his shipment to destroy the alliance you and him have. Montello isn't planning to retaliate. Devlin wants our territory and we aren't giving it to him, instead it's a mob war."

"About time the mob "boss" figured out about the mob." Lulu said sarcastically.

"So why do we have to leave? Its not like he will find us." Johnny said

"Not necessarily. Devlin, from what I have heard, has connections to places other than Port Charles. Sooner or later, he will find the two of you and god only knows what might happen."

"But I don't think its just Montello and Devlin working together. I think there is someone else involved. Someone who knows through the organizations in and out." Johnny said.

"Are you saying that someone in the organization is a snitch to Montello and Devlin?" Sonny asked.

"That's exactly what I am saying."

"But who?"

"Like I said. Someone who knows in and out of our organization." Johnny said.

"I am going to deal with that. But what are you two going to do?"

"Go back to Port Charles."

"With what transportation? That bashed car out there?" Sonny asked. Lulu cleared her throat as Johnny looked to her with a wink.

"Can we go back with you?" Johnny asked. Sonny grinned.

"Yes. But first explain what hurricane hit your car."

"Hurricane Lulu." Johnny replied. Sonny looked to Lulu with a grin and she just rolled her eyes.

**XXXXXX**

"Wow. I must say, Ian, you sure have improved over the years." Claudia said panting.

"You know what inspired me?"

"Shoot." Claudia smirked.

"The handcuffs and your red heels. You never took them off." He said flirtatiously. Claudia laughed.

"You know who to come if you need spice."

"Definitely do." Claudia's phone rang and she let out a groan.

"What do you want?!" She yelled. Ian quirked an eyebrow.

"Can't get enough of me, eh?" He whispered into her ear. Claudia smirked.

"Ms?" the man on the other line called. Claudia turned her focus back to the phone.

"What? This better be important!" She growled.

"It is. I have located Mr. Zacchara and his wife." Claudia sat up.

"Where?"

"They are at a cabin 20 miles out of Port Charles."

"Are they alone?"

"No. There is a black Maserati just a couple of meters away. I did a search and it belongs to a man named Michael Corinthos. Nicknamed, Sonny."

"Really? Anything else on him?" Claudia asked intrigued.

"I've done a background check on him. He has a clean record but he has been suspect to numerous mob dealings. Although, he claims he is a coffee importer, police suspect he is the leader of Corinthos Organization. It is a mob-"

"I know what Sonny is. Do you have any idea why he is at the cabin?"

"Ms. Zacchara. I saw Mr. Zacchara and his wife leave with him. They drove heading back to Port Charles."

"Alright. Good work, Ricardo." Claudia hung up the phone and turned to Ian.

"I found the blondie." Claudia informed.

"Oh?"

"Apparently, she was on a trip with my darling brother. By the sounds she will be home very soon."

"Well. Isn't it my lucky day. First, I spend a passonate hour with a very attractive lady that turns me on with her red heels and next, I get news that I can finish my plan."

"I guess, I am your red lucky charm. Now. Nice having you here-"

"Nice?" He interrupted.

"Fine. My pleasure having you here. But I have more important things to do." She said getting up and starting to put her dress back on. He got out and got dressed. Claudia walked to him and gave him a final kiss and turned her back to him so he do up the zipper of the dress. Ian glided his fingers over her bare skin making Claudia give a small moan. He did u the zipper. He looked to the ground and saw her red lacey bra on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to her. She smirked.

"You can keep it." She grinned.

"An honour." He said as he left.

**XXXXXX**

Spinelli left after he dropped off the kids. The kids were all asleep upstairs and Cameron, Michael and Morgan decided it would be better if they stayed at Carly's for the night so it would be more peaceful for Jason. He was sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it and was greeted with Elizabeth jumping into his arms.

"Hey. How was your trip?" Jason asked as he gave her a kiss.

"Jason. I got to tell you something." She said pulling him into the livingroom and plumping onto the couch.

"What is it?" He asked happy that she was glowing.

"Well, Lainey, Kelly, Robin and I were sitting in a café when all of a sudden I felt dizzy."

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Oh yeah. But listen. Kelly drew out some blood and sent it to a hospital in New York to examine it. I got back the results." She said smiling.

"What is wrong?" He said as she began to tear up.

"Nothing. I have something for you." She dug into her purse and pulled put a piece of paper. She handed the paper to Jason and he had confusion written on his face. "It's the results. Read it." Jason opened it up and just scanned it. His eyes went huge.

"Aren't you happy?" She asked.

"Of course I am not. Kelly took this much blood from you?" He said pointing to the paper. Elizabeth let out a laugh.

"Men." She said. "Read below that." She instructed. Jason did and a shocked look crept onto his features. Elizabeth looked at him smiling. "Honey?" She asked still with the smile as she wiped her tear. He looked up at her in amazement.

"Pregnant?" He asked trying to confirm. Elizabeth nodded.

"Jason. I am pregnant. Honey, we are having another baby." She said as tears of joy started to fall. Jason wiped her tears away and smiled. He pulled her into a kiss and parted back. He put his hands on her stomach and smiled.

"Pregnant." He repeated in amazement.


	8. Have You Checked The Kids?

**Chapter 7 **

"Jake actually threw a Chuggin' Charlie at you?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes. I must tell you, he has quite the strength." Jason said proud.

"Well, of course he has strength, you're his father." She laughed again.

"You know. I can't wait for this little girl to enter the world." Jason said as he placed his hand on her stomach again. Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair.

"Girl? What makes you so sure? God knows, I may be carrying another boy."

"But I have a feeling it's a baby girl."

"Wow. I always thought fathers count on having another son. You surprise me."

"Don't take it like that. I would love to have another baby, no matter what gender. I was just wondering what it would be like to have a daughter." Elizabeth smiled as he said that.

"Honey. I have a feeling that I-" Elizabeth was cut off when the front door slammed and in came bickering Johnny and Lulu. They seemed too tied up in each other to even notice Jason and Elizabeth sitting on the couch.

"I told you! I pick up stuff from my two brothers, remember them. My self proclaimed bother Jason and my biological but ex-brother Lucky." Lulu said very annoyed.

"Lulu. That doesn't even make sense. How could you pick stuff up about the mob from Lucky?" Johnny asked confused.

"You're even more clueless about the organization than I thought. You might as well put me to be the head." She said sarcastically. Johnny just rolled his eyes. Elizabeth cleared her throat causing Johnny to notice her. He waved and smiled.

"Oh hi Eli-"

"Don't you get your charms on me it Mister. I fell for it once and then I wound up pregnant."

"Lulu. Sweetie?" Elizabeth called.

"Not now Elizabeth. This one here is getting on my ner-" Lulu stopped mid sentence when she realized it was Liz. She turned around and her eyes widened. Elizabeth smiled. Lulu walked to her and embraced her in a hug.

"How was your trip?" Lulu asked pulling back.

"It was magical." Elizabeth said as she glanced to Jason and Jason smiled. Lulu caught the look and curiosity took over.

"Hun. Is there something you want to tell me?" Lulu asked Elizabeth as she winked to Jason.

"Yes there is."

"Well come on Spill."

"Lulu?" Johnny piped in.

"Shut up would you. Female bonding moment." Lulu said with annoyance as Johnny rolled his eyes. Elizabeth and Jason laughed knowing Lulu was the one who was in control of Johnny.

"Well. It turns out you're going to be an aunt." Elizabeth said. Lulu smirked.

"I am already. Cameron and Jake. Ring any bells?" Lulu said sarcastically.

"Honey. I mean you're going to be an Aunt, again." Elizabeth smiled.

"Liz. What do you mean? I could only be an aunt again if you were to be pregnant." Elizabeth nodded. Lulu continued. "Wait a second. You're pregnant?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Oh my god. Liz! I am so happy for you guys." Lulu hugged Elizabeth and quickly ran to Jason and embraced him in a hug she pulled away and she walked back to Elizabeth.

"So how far along are you?"

"Well, Kelly doesn't know for sure. I have set up an ultrasound. But my estimation, 2 months."

"Whoa Jase." Lulu teased. Jason rolled his eyes causing Johnny to smirk.

"Where's Joshua?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. What's he been up to?" Lulu piped in.

"Joshua is still here." Elizabeth asked as she walked to the couch and plumped down next to him.

"Yeah. I see my son and Josh make quite the team." Jason stated.

"That's great. We will leave you two love birds alone. I have to talk to my darling husband and get my little guy." Lulu said as she grabbed Johnny's hand and headed upstairs.

"Jason. We talk later." Johnny called out. Jason raised his hand in the air as Elizabeth giggled.

**XXXXXX**

"Now. Back to our conversation earlier. I told you, that I pick up stuff about the busine-" Lulu was cut off when Johnny captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Moments later, they pulled apart breathless as Lulu put her fingers to her lips.

"Wow." She said still breathless.

"Yeah. It was the only way to get you to shut up." He stated with his sexy signature smile. Lulu smiled seductively as she walked to Johnny and started to fidget with the button on his collared shirt.

"You know. I don't think Jason or Elizabeth will have a problem leaving Josh here for one more night. Besides. We can use the time for some 'bonding' you know?" Lulu still had the seductive smile on her face. Johnny quirked an eyebrow.

"I always knew you wanted me. But I never once thought you wanted me that bad."

"Well who wouldn't? With a size that-" Lulu laughed as Johnny cut her off.

"Hey. Whoa. You shouldn't talk about that in a place like this." Johnny said looking around.

"What? I can't admire my husband's features?"

"Oh of course you can brag about me and some of my features but my manhood features should be discreetly admire between me and you." Johnny said.

"You talk too much. How but we go home, second thought, lets take Joshua home with us."

"Lets. Besides I missed him too much even if it was for one day. Speaking of that, remind me to kill Sonny for interrupting us."

"Yeah. But he had his reasons. There is a mob war now, if you don't remember." Lulu stated.

"Yes, but you don't see us being ambushed do you? He could have waited until the real danger hit us."

"Well, Sonny likes to be precautious." Lulu reassured.

"Enough. Next time I will take you to a place that Sonny has never even been to."

"Such as?"

"Bora Bora. Maybe Fiji."

"Ooh. Sounds nice." Lulu said as she put her hands on Johnny's shoulders as Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You'll see. But not soon. Maybe after another baby. To make post pregnancy hormones easier."

"Really? What makes you think I am, correction, we are going to have another baby?"

"Don't you want more kids?"

"Johnny, of course I do. But, baby, don't you remember what Dr. Lee said?"

"Yeah. I remember." Johnny said moving a strand of hair from Lulu's face.

"Honey. I would love more than anything to have more children with you but there is a chance I can't get pregnant. After the abortion I had years ago, it made it a little bit complicated to get pregnant. Fortunately, I had our little boy. But, who knows if luck will be on our side this time." Lulu as she looked down. Johnny lifted her head and kissed her temple and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright. We have Josh. He is the world to us."

"Yeah. He is. But it's not the complications, that I am worried about. I just don't think it is the right time either. I mean, how could we bring a child into mob war? It's not fair to our baby." Lulu stated getting a little bit emotional.

"I know." Johnny nodded slightly.

"But it doesn't mean we won't try after everything settles." Lulu reassured him.

"Indeed." Johnny smiled. "But, we get to still do the adult acts at night. Right?" Johnny asked trying to conclude.

"Oh yeah. Even in the day, or maybe in the boardroom at Restless. I am after all the boss, meaning I can have a break any time I want."

"Ooh. I love the sound of that."

"Yeah. I bet you do. But you know what is even better?"

"What could be better than sex?"

"I told my employees I will be away for 4 days."

"So?"

"It passed 1 day and I am back. But they don't know that, so correct me if I am wrong, we have 3 more days, so we are spending it together." Lulu smiled brightly.

"Well, what's keeping us back? Lets get the little one." Johnny said as Lulu led him to the bedroom where the kids were sleeping. They walked and saw the room spotless with lumps under blankets. Lulu smiled. She and Johnny walked to the bed and looked confused. Lulu pulled the blanket over and gasped as she saw pillows stacked on the bed. There lay a piece of paper. Johnny picked it up and glanced at it and then put it to his side. Lulu looked at him frantically.

"What does it say?" She asked.

Johnny looked to Lulu who clearly was shaken. When he didn't respond, she ran out of the room and went down the stairs to the living room with Johnny right behind her. Elizabeth and Jason got up when they saw Lulu crying and a panicked look plastered on Johnny's face. Elizabeth ran to Lulu's side.

"Lulu?" Elizabeth asked.

"The kids. They aren't in their room!" Lulu screamed.

"What do you mean they aren't?" Elizabeth asked getting worked up. Jason walked to her side and waited for what Lulu was going to say next.

"I came in there to get Josh and there were lumps on the bed covered with a blanket. I thought they were just sleeping that way and when I pulled the blanket off there were only pillows and a note."

"Oh my god. Who would want to take our kids." Elizabeth said as she started crying.

"Devlin. He has just found a way to get advantage from us."

"Lulu, you said something about a note?" Jason asked also worried.

"Yeah. Johnny read it. He didn't say anything to me!" Lulu screamed.

"Johnny read it." Elizabeth demanded. Johnny looked with sorrow in his eyes. "I said read it god dammit." She yelled.

"Calm down, Elizabeth." Jason said as he placed his hands on her shoulders only to have her shrug them off. She looked to Johnny who picked the piece of paper up and started to read.

"Didn't think I'd find them." Johnny said as he glanced to Lulu. Lulu shook her head to say no and all of a sudden Lulu's vision started to blur and before she knew it her knees buckled bellow her as she heard Elizabeth yell her name as she hit the ground with a loud thud and then everything went black.


End file.
